Tonight, Tonight
by rosehustle1
Summary: Diana and Kal spend time together at the Fortress.


Tonight, Tonight- By RoseHustle

The sun was going down, and the rays flickered amidst the newly falling snow. The two stayed by the massive glass window staring at the spectacle. They were silent except for the shuffling noise of him wrapping his cape around her shoulders. He always did that. He knew she didn't get cold, but he did it anyway. She smiled softly at his kindness. Kal was a kind man, a tender man. He was given many titles involving those attributes of strength and speed but in the end his goodness outshone all of that. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He knew she was watching him more than the solar transformation ahead. But then again, he was watching her just as much.

In fact, whenever they had been on long missions together, and he would have to stand watch as she slept, he loved nothing more than to see the moonlight shine against her glowing cheeks. But more than that there was nothing better than to see a sleepy Diana awakening at dawn with the sun hitting her eyes just so.

The sun was completely gone from the sky and the clouds were settling in. Darkness was starting to grow in the horizon. She turned to him, and he turned to her. Without a word spoken she followed him to the kitchen. He began filling two glasses with some champagne. She sat at the table watching him work. He hummed a little song as he took out the strawberries and dipped them in his fondue pot full of chocolate. Kal loved to cook. He learned from his mother. He always got involved with ladies who were less than stellar at cooking so he became quite a chef. He placed the covered berries on her plate, keeping one in his hand. He fed her the sweet fruit. Some of the chocolate dribbled down her chin. She smiled a bit flustered. He wiped her chin with a napkin and then kissed her softly.

He wanted everything to be perfect tonight, their first night together. They have watched the sunset countless times as friends but this was the first as an official couple. They had been dating for three months. They mainly spent their time out at dinners, movies, dancing, or doubling with Wally and Kara. The act of consummation had not yet occurred. Although they had wanted each other for years the question of intimacy was not to be entered into rashly.

Diana was not very experienced, and Kal had only been with two women his whole life. They both wanted to take their time and make that first time feel like the only time. So, tonight after months of patience and lustful longing they would finally experience the greatest of delights. Kal drank some of his champagne down. Diana ate another strawberry. The silence was intense between them, so intense that it was time to break it.

"It seems like you enjoy them," Kal said with a smirk.

"Very much," she said as she licked some chocolate off her finger.

He took that same finger and kissed it. Diana's eyes widened a little.

"I'm so nervous, Kal."

He walked closer to her and placed her face between his hands.

"I'm nervous too, but not so nervous that I won't do this," he said as he kissed her deeply on the mouth.

She kissed him back deeper than before.

"I have wanted you since before I completely knew I wanted you. I have wanted you for so long that it seems unreal to think that there was ever anyone else," he said as he put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer.

"Kal, you are the only man that I have loved with my entire being. I only ever want you with me," she said as she placed her arms around his neck. He leaned in to her touch.

"The next time I kiss you, Diana, I'm not going to stop. I won't be able to. I will kiss you, and hold you, and feel you until…"

"Until what?" she asked as she placed her lips closer to his own.

"Until you are completely spent, laying against me, the most satisfied you've ever felt."

"There is no more need for words then…show me," she whispered.

They kissed then with complete abandon. For years they had dreamed of such a night but none of those fantasies could match what they had finally shared. The sky had become a blanket of stars as the snow covered the windows of the Fortress. Her breathing had normalized. His head lay against her bosom as he held her waist. Her eyes closed as she grasped his arm. Moon rays shone through the curtain. He watched her glow under the light. She smiled softly in her sleep. She had always known he watched her.


End file.
